Bersama
by Yume Chikara
Summary: P4. Souji/Yosuke. Chapter 3 - Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk untuk pulang bersama denganku.
1. Tenda

**A/N:** Yahhh... apa yang harus saya katakan? Hahaha... penulis pemula nih~ Apalagi saya tidak sempat main Persona 4 sampai jauh karena berbagai hal (persiapan untuk lulus dan universitas OTL).

Well, pertama-tama saya beri warning. Cerita ini mengandung shonen-ai yang tidak terlalu kental, tahulah, shonen-ai~ Cinta antar lelaki, gay, homo, apalah kata kalian. Kalau ada yang anti itu, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back dan tidak membaca fanfic ini karena saya malas kena flame karena hal itu.

Selamat membaca bagi yang berkehendak~

**Di****sclaimer**: Atlus

xXxXxXx

**Tenda**

Sempit. Kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali terbesit dalam benak Souji. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka harus tidur berempat dalam satu tenda dibatasi dengan barang-barang di tengahnya. Belum lagi menghitung batu besar yang sempat menjadi perdebatan ketika Kanji datang tadi.

Ia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan Chie dan Yukiko. Kanji juga salah satu penyebabnya. Ia dan Yosuke adalah korban. Padahal tadinya ia dan Yosuke dapat tidur berdua dengan tenang. Hanya _berdua_.

Souji menghela nafas. Ia menatap barang-barang di hadapannya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

"Hei, hati-hati! Kamu menendang kakiku!"

Souji menatap wujud di hadapannya. Yosuke, sangat dekat dengannya. Mereka saling berhadapan. Souji dapat merasakan nafas Yosuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Benar-benar. Sempit sekali! Jangankan bergerak, untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman saja sulit!"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu sejak tadi mengomel dengan suara berbisik. Takut ketahuan guru, terutama Bapak Marooka, mungkin. Atau mungkin agar Chie dan Yukiko tidak mendengarnya. Souji menghela nafas mendengar teman sekelasnya mengoceh. Memang, mereka berdua melipat tangan dan memiringkan tubuh sedemikian mungkin agar ruangan yang sempit itu cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku berusaha memikirkan posisi yang nyaman untuk kita."

Yosuke terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata lelaki berambut abu-abu itu. Ia mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Ada ide?"

Anak pindahan itu tersenyum – nyaris menyeringai. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di punggung Yosuke sebelum mendekatkan tubuh lelaki itu ke arahnya.

"Ini lebih baik."

Souji tersenyum puas, berbeda dengan Yosuke yang nampak terkejut. Ia sedikit mendorong Souji, tetapi tidak terlalu kencang karena ia sadar betapa sempitnya ruangan mereka berdua.

"Kamu gila?!"

"Hei, itu hanya saran. Kamu juga dapat memelukku balik. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada tidur pegal-pegal."

Anak pemilik Junes itu terdiam. Souji tidak bermaksud apa-apa – setidaknya ia terlihat lebih LURUS dari Kanji. Sebelumnya, Souji juga pernah memeluk Yosuke. Alasannya, tak lain dan tak bukan untuk menghibur pemilik sepeda _rongsok_ itu. Dan sampai sejauh ini, Souji adalah teman terbaiknya, teman terdekatnya, pimpinan yang baik, dan orang yang dapat ia percaya. Mengapa ia harus keberatan untuk tidur berpelukan dengannya?

Yosuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pingang Souji sebelum melingkarkannya hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung lelaki itu. Ia mendekap erat Souji. Tidak buruk juga, walau membuat musim panas semakin terasa panas.

"Yah. Lebih baik daripada tadi. Setidaknya tidak terasa begitu sempit."

Melihat reaksi Yosuke yang tidak keberatan, Souji menaruh kakinya di atas kaki partnernya itu.

"Hei!"

"Selamat malam, Yosuke."

Lelaki bermata hitam itu tersenyum lembut. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Yosuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, wajahnya menjadi agak merona. Apakah karena suhu disini tiba-tiba menjadi lebih panas?

"...Selamat malam, Souji."

xXxXxXx

Yosuke membuka matanya. Dari cahaya yang sedikit masuk dari celah-celah tenda, ia dapat menerka sekarang sudah subuh. Ia masih memeluk Souji dan lelaki di hadapannya nampak tidur dengan tenang. Yosuke harus membangunkannya, sudah saatnya memindahkan Kanji dari tenda perempuan...

"Ah, dia bangun!"

Yosuke agak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat asal suara itu. Chie, Yukiko, dan handphone di tangan Chie yang sempat ia lihat sebelum disembunyikan di belakang tubuh gadis itu.

"Pagi, Yosuke! Ahahaha... Sudah bangun?"

Wajah Yosuke langsung berubah pucat.

xXxXxXx


	2. Aku Takut

**A/N:** Well~ Karena saya tidak ingin memenuhi situs ini dengan cerita saya yang pendek-pendek dan terkesan _mubazir_ bila dipisah-pisah, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengganti salah satu judul cerita saya dan membuatnya menjadi kumpulan drabble! Walaupun jujur saja, tulisan saya sama sekali tak bagus, hahaha... OTL

**Warning**: Sedikit shonen ai. Homo. Percintaan antar lelaki atau apalah kata kalian. Apabila anda anti itu, sebaiknya cepat tekan tombol back dan cari bacaan lain yang lebih sesuai dengan anda. Saya tidak mau menerima protes atas hal ini karena anda sudah saya peringatkan.

**Disclaimer**: Atlus

xXxXxXx

**Aku Takut**

_(Yosuke's PoV)_

Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, tetapi sesungguhnya aku takut.

Di markas kami ini, di tempat kami membicarakan tujuan _Tim Investigasi_ selanjutnya, aku ketakutan. Aku memasang senyuman seperti biasanya, melontarkan berbagai lelucon (dan hinaan) kepada yang lainnya, berusaha terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya aku takut.

Setiap rencana yang kami rencanakan membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku menjadi teringat kejadian Saki-senpai. Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau aku gagal – _kami _gagal dan harus ada korban di pihak kami. Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kami, di dunia antah berantah itu, dan tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Aku takut kalau yang kami lakukan selama ini adalah hal yang sia-sia dan kami yang harus menerima dampaknya.

Sungguh, aku takut.

Mungkin mereka akan tertawa bila mendengar Yosuke Hanamura ketakutan seperti ini. Atau mungkin sudah biasa? Heh, apakah aku sepengecut itu?

Aku melihat sekeliling. Mereka semua terlihat tenang – setidaknya berusaha berpikir tenang. Dan di antara mereka semua, Souji Seta-lah yang terlihat paling tenang. Memang, ia adalah sosok seorang pemimpin yang ideal, dapat mengerti keadaan rekan-rekannya. Souji, mengapa kamu bisa bersikap seperti itu? Tahukah kau? Aku takut.

Pandanganku terarah ke gelas minuman di hadapanku. Aku dapat mendengar mereka semua berbicang-bincang mengenai rencana mereka. Hei, kalian, tahukah kalau aku takut?

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berharap aku bisa tenang dan menghilangkan ketakutanku. Dan aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut menangkap sosok yang menggenggam tenganku – Souji Seta yang memang duduk di sebelahku. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mengenai itu, masih terus menanggapi pembicaraan yang lain. Ia bertingkah seakan ia tak menggenggam tanganku. Akan tetapi, ia melakukannya. Dan aku tahu itu.

Aku tak tahu atas dasar apa ia melakukannya. Mungkinkah ia mengetahuinya? Tahu kalau aku takut? Aku tahu ia pemimpin yang dapat mengerti anak buahnya, tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia dapat membaca pikiran orang!

Ia masih bertingkah biasa saja, tangannya yang bebas digerak-gerakan ketika ia berpikir atau menanggapi ucapan yang lain. Ia tidak melihat ke arahku, satu kali pun, tetapi aku merasa kalau genggamannya semakin erat.

Aku mengikuti permainannya, bertingkah biasa saja. Aku mendengarkan ocehan yang lain, menanggapi mereka dengan gayaku sedangkan tanganku masih digenggamnya. Mungkin ia merasa kalau hal itu dapat membuatku kehilangan ketakutan – dan itu benar. Sedikit memang, setidaknya lebih baik daripada yang tadi. Mungkin kalau ada yang melihat ke bawah meja akan ada yang mencemooh kami. Namun, aku tak peduli.

Waktu berlalu dan kami terus berdiskusi. Aneh, tadinya aku merasa tersiksa dan ketakutan sekali, tetapi rasa itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Aku berharap ia terus menggenggam tanganku, tak ingin waktu cepat berlalu.

Dan aku baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi tangannya gemetaran.


	3. Pulang Sekolah

**A/N: **Lama tidak mengarang _fanfic_, telah terjadi (sedikit) perubahan dalam gaya menulis. Kesibukan membuat saya tidak sempat menulis _fanfic_. Namun, sedikit rasa rindu menghasilkan ini. Harap kalian menikmati. Untuk kesalahan timeline, saya mohon maaf. Sungguh, sudah lama tidak memainkan ini sehingga saya lupa jadwal harian Souji.

**Warning: **Cerita ini mengandung sedikit shonen ai. Homo. Percintaan antar lelaki—atau apalah kata anda. Kalau anda membenci itu, silahkan tekan tombol _back_. Saya tidak ingin menerima protes atas hal itu.

**Disclaimer: **Atlus.

**Pulang Sekolah**

_Yasogami High School, Jam Istirahat_

Bel berbunyi.

Jam istirahat memang saat yang ditunggu kebanyakan murid di Sekolah Menengah Atas itu—tidak terkecuali anak berambut coklat madu yang berada di kelas 2-2 itu. Yosuke Hanamura menghela nafas lega—belum berakhir, sesungguhnya, tetapi mengistirahatkan diri tidak buruk, bukan? Bola coklatnya melihat ke arah lelaki berambut abu-abu—sebagian orang mengatakan, _silver_—yang ada di hadapannya, memberikan senyuman—seringai atau _cengiran_, kata sebagian orang—sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, masih menatap anak lelaki itu, mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Fiuh, Souji! Aku pergi ke toilet dulu, ya!"

"Ya, ya. Silahkan, siapa yang melarang, sih?"

Yosuke bisa mendengar tawa dari Souji—tawa kecil, bukan terbahak-bahak. Anak lelaki itu segera undur diri, pergi dari hadapan sahabatnya itu—_partner_, sering ia menyebutnya seperti itu. Pergi ia ke toilet—jangan tanya akan alasan apa—sebelum ia keluar, wajah terlihat lega, dan ia berpikir sejenak.

Ah, apa sebaiknya ia mengajak Souji pulang bersama hari ini, ya?

Senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ke kelas. Iris coklatnya dapat menangkap sosok anak lelaki berambut silver itu, berdiri di depan pintu kelas, tidak sendiri—seorang gadis berambut ikal—Ai, anak kelas sebelah—berbicara padanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, membuatnya tanpa sengaja menguping.

"Jadi, Souji, kalau bisa pulang denganku nanti, ya!"

Souji tidak membalas—hanya senyuman yang ada di wajah lelaki itu. Gadis itu berlalu. Ingin Souji beranjak, tak lama seorang lelaki berambut biru menghampirinya. Anak kelas sebelah juga. Kou, bukan?

"Hei, Souji, jangan lupa nanti latihan. Bisa datang, tidak?"

"Tidak tahu, ya. Lihat nanti saja."

"Yah, aku harap kamu bisa mengusahakannya."

Basket—ekskul yang diambil lelaki berambut silver itu, tempat Kou juga berada di sana. Tak lama, Kou berlalu—tetapi rentetan orang-orang itu belum selesai. Ia sempat melihat Yukiko, Kanji, beberapa anak lainnya—ah, Souji benar-benar orang yang populer, ya?

Ingin ia mengajak Souji hari ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin menambah beban dengan menyertakan dirinya dalam _pilihan_ janji pimpinannya itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya—tidak ada kesempatan, pikirnya.

_Yasogami High School, Pulang Sekolah_

Kali ini benar-benar bel tanda berakhir.

Dimasukkannya buku-buku itu dalam tasnya—menghela nafas sejenak. Masih ada keinginan untuk mengajak Souji, sesungguhnya, tetapi lelaki itu pasti sudah ada janji. Bola matanya menatap ke meja sebentar sebelum ia agak mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap keberadaan _partner_nya di hadapannya.

"Hei, Yosuke."

Cukup tertegun ia—mata sedikit terbelalak. Wajah mereka berhadapan—ia bisa melihat warna abu-abu itu di mata Souji. Bukannya seharusnya anak lelaki ini memenuhi janjinya? Mengapa masih di sini?

"Oh, hei, Souji. Ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku hari ini?"

Kali ini, Yosuke tambah terkejut. Seluruh buku sudah masuk di tasnya, tetapi ia membiarkan tas itu tetap terbuka. Bukan ia tidak ada keinginan untuk menutupnya, tetapi kata-kata Souji itu cukup—sangat mengagetkannya.

"Pulang bersamamu?"

"Iya. Aku tidak ada rencana hari ini. Kupikir, daripada kosong, aku pulang bersamamu saja. Bagaimana?"

Bohong.

Penipu, Souji ini. Memangnya Yosuke tidak tahu barisan orang-orang yang menunggu agar Souji bisa meluangkan waktunya hari ini? Memangnya Yosuke tidak melihat ketika mereka begitu mengharapkan Souji untuk menemui mereka? Jangankan kosong, bahkan jadwal anak lelaki ini terlalu penuh setiap harinya! Ingin ia bertanya soal mereka, mengingatkan Souji. Iris coklatnya melihat ke arah Souji dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Atau kamu tidak mau, Yosuke?"

Ia sangat mau, kok!

Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya—masih sedikit tidak percaya. Segera ia tutup tasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah benda itu, sebelum kembali melihat Souji—berusaha menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku mau, kok, Souji. Mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu? Junes, misalnya?"

Berusaha ia tenang—bertingkah seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Senyuman di wajahnya itu terbentuk sangat lebar. Souji mengangguk pelan, tersenyum balik, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Anak lelaki berambut coklat itu mengikuti, dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi ia putuskan untuk menyimpan dulu pertanyaannya—yang mungkin, nanti ia lupakan. Bukan masalah, kan? Yang penting sekarang Souji pulang bersamanya, kan? Apapun alasannya.

Ah.

Memikirkannya nyaris menorehkan semburat merah di wajahnya.


End file.
